A Bad Day or A Good day?
by solusviscus
Summary: Len must cancel his 'date' with Kahoko because of the 'family matter'. What is the family matter about? And Kahoko decide to sleepover at Len's house but to take care of someone else. Who is this lucky person?


**Disclaimer: La Corda d'oro is not belonged to me.**

**

* * *

**

Today is a nice day and today is Sunday. Inside a cozy room, someone is practice the violin. He is playing his favorite song, Ave Maria. At the beginning, today he has a date with his girlfriend but, because he have a family matter, or that's what his mother said; so, he must cancel his date unwillingly. Of course the both side is really disappointed, even his mother who doesn't want to ruin her son's day, must do it to him. Actually, he doesn't know what the family matter about. The fact is; his mother didn't tell him. She only said 'This is a family matter and this is important' and if he find out the 'matter' is not important enough, he sure will sneak out from the meeting.

When he is finish playing, the door bell rings. Whoever it is, he's sure the person is his family, after a while, he hears the foot steps. A loud foot steps toward his room and suddenly the door burst open. There is a boy around four or five year old with a dark blue hair and amber eyes. He has a wide smile on his face when he enter the room and he walk towards the older boy who still holding his violin and the older boy has a glint of annoyance.

"Why are you here Sora?"

"Mother brings me here and she said you'll play with me Len-onii-san." After hearing Sora's answer, Len froze. So, this is the important family matter? His mother wants him to babysitting his little, annoying cousin?! Then someone is walking inside Len's room. This time, it is his mother and his aunt.

"Len thank you for babysitting Sora. You're a big help for me." His aunt who has a same hair color as Sora said and hug Len who still freezing.

"Now, you can go to your trip without worrying about Sora. I'm sure Len will be happy to take care of him." Hamai Misa said.

"Thank you Misa but, isn't you have a concert for the few days?"

"Oh that's right and you will leave Sora here for a week, won't you?"

"Yes. Len, will it be okay if I leave Sora to your hands for a week?"

"Of course it'll be okay. Right, Len?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Of course." Len answer as his mother step on his foot.

"Well then, Sora, be a good boy while I'm not here, okay?"

"OK mommy!"

"Well Len, take care of him while we're away." Hamai Misa said and walks away with her sister.

Sora only staring at Len with his innocent eyes. Seeing this, Len only sighing and give up.

"So, what do you want to do?" Len asked.

"Going to the amusement park!" Sora said happily.

"No." Len said quickly after Sora said that. Sora's happy face fell but, he doesn't give up that easily.

"Pleeeeeeaaaseee" he pleading using his best puppy dog eyes with that incredible amber eyes.

Seeing his eyes are similar to Kahoko's, and his puppy dog eyes that he can't resist because it's also similar to Kahoko's; he give up. "Ok, we'll go to the amusement park."

"Yaaaay~" Sora said jumping happily. In the other hand, Len only sighs. Oh, how he hate those amber puppy dog eyes.

'This is a bad day for me.' Len said mentally.

* * *

On the way to the amusement park, suddenly Sora run away from Len. Of course Len feel frustrated but, follow Sora in the end.

When he arrives at the other side of the street, he sees a dark blue haired boy inside the shop and the shop is Minami's Instrument Shop. Sighing again, he enters the shop and hoping that the green haired pianist isn't there.

"Welcome. Oh…" Minami about to greet the costumer but, stop when he sees Len.

"Excuse me; do you see a boy with dark blue hair and amber eyes?"

"Oh that boy. He is watching with Hino and Ryo."

"What? Kahoko is here?" Len asked in shocked.

"Yes. She just bought something for her violin."

"May I ask what they're watching?"

"I'm sorry Tsukimori, but Hino told me to not tell you."

This is make Len curious, then he go to the further part of the store only to finding his cousin sit on his girlfriend's lap with his rival opposite them watching the video about his performance when he was little. Noticing the other presence, Sora turns his attention to finding Len frowning.

"Len-onii-san." He said and it draws the teens' attention. Kahoko shocked to see her boyfriend standing there frowning while watching his own video.

"L-Len, w-what are y-you doing here?" Kahoko asked.

"Kahoko, I'd told you to not watching that video again, don't I?"

"W-well…" Kahoko can't say anything. She'd like to watch the video and when Len found out about that, he asked her to stop. Maybe it's embarrassed him.

"Is the ice cube afraid that his girlfriend watching his video again?" Ryoutaro said with a smirk on his face. Len only give a glare to him.

"It's not a problem, right? Beside, your playing is amazing in such young age." Kahoko said.

"Yes onii-san, your playing is amazing." Sora also said.

Len only sighing. "Sora, do you want to go or not?" Len asked.

"Of course I want! Kaho-nee-chan, why don't you go with us?" Sora asked.

'Kaho-nee-chan? Since when they become so close? It's their first meeting, right?' Len wondered.

"I don't know Sora."

"It's okay with you, isn't it onii-san? Beside, Kaho-nee-chan is your girlfriend, isn't she?" Sora said with his innocent tone and expression.

"Pleeeaseee…" he using a same way he used to persuade Len to Kahoko.

Seeing this, Kahoko can't help but says "Kyaa… how cute, of course I'll go with you." while hugging Sora. The violinist and pianist only sweat drop seeing her.

And because of that, the three of them go to the amusement park like a happy family.

* * *

To make sure Sora won't run again, Len hold his left hand while Kahoko hold his right.

"Len who is Sora by the way?" suddenly, Kahoko asked.

"He is my cousin. His mother dropped him at my house this morning. And he is the 'family important matter' which I think not important." Len said.

"You know Len, you shouldn't say that. I think he like you very much."

"What do you mean by that?"

When Kahoko about to reply, Sora tugged her skirt and says "Nee-chan, I want that ice cream."

"No Sora, you can't." instead of Kahoko, Len is the one who answer him.

"B-but…"

"No buts." Len said sternly.

Sora looking at Kahoko with that puppy eyes again, and Kahoko can't resist it.

"Len, one ice cream is not a problem right? To be honest, I want ice cream too." Kahoko said.

"No Kahoko. Not you too."

Hearing Len's answer, Kahoko also put her puppy eyes and Len put his death glare eyes. Two puppy eyes versus one death glare. After five minutes of the battle, finally Len sighing and says "You can have your ice cream."

Kahoko and Sora give each other a hi-five.

'Damn those eyes' murmur Len.

~000~

When they reach an ice cream stand, they see their two senpai.

"Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai?" Said Kahoko.

"Oh, Kaho-chan! Tsukimori! And… is he your son?" said Kazuki. Len and Kahoko are blushing because of the comment while Azuma only chuckling.

"N-no! He is not our son. He is Len's cousin." Kahoko said.

"E-ehh… but he is very much like you two. His eyes like Kaho-chan's and his face is like Tsukimori's"

"Kazuki he is not their son, if they have a child, they must be married and they have to invite us." Azuma said.

"I think you're right Azuma. So, little boy, what is your name?" Kazuki asked. Sora only hiding behind Kahoko like if he is shy.

"Hihara-senpai, I think he is shy. Right, Sora?" Len said with a knowing tone and Sora just nodded.

"We must go now, C'mon Kazuki."

"Wait, Yunoki-senpai."

"What is it Hino-san?"

"What do you mean by 'have to invite us'?"

Azuma only chuckling and says "Maybe you can ask Tsukimori-san. I think he understand by what I mean." With that, he and Kazuki leave the three.

"Len"

"Don't ask me. You'll know it later." Len said.

'Is he blushing?' Kahoko asked her self.

* * *

Finally they arrive at the amusement park. It is a little crowded because it's Sunday and a holyday. They ride the entire ride there. Kahoko always give her full attention to Sora and now Kahoko must take care of Sora because he said he is sick. Len know Sora is lying, he has ride the roller coaster with Sora many times but he never get sick and Len knows his little cousin only want to irritate Len and he is success to do so.

"Sora, you shouldn't ride the roller coaster. See, you're sick now." Kahoko said.

"I'm sorry nee-chan. I thought you want ride that very much, so I…" he said with a tone that can melt an ice cube like Len, but it won't work on Len.

"It's okay. But next time don't do this again, kay?"

"kay."

'He is so cute and like an angel.' Kahoko thought.

"I think we should go home now. It's getting late." Len said.

"But I still want with Kaho-nee-chan." Sora said.

"Don't bother Kahoko more than this. She must go home. Her family will worry about her."

"It's okay Len, I already tell my mother that I help you taking care of Sora and I also said that maybe I'll sleep at your house." Kahoko said.

"What?" Len is very shock.

"I think you can't take care of the sick Sora remembering you can't take care of your self when you're sick."

"But Kahoko, will it ok to your mother?"

"Don't worry, she said it's ok. Even, she put my clothes in front of your door."

"So, you'll sleep at Len-onii-san house?" asked Sora.

"Of course, and I'll take care of you. I think you have a fever, so we must go home now." Kahoko said softly. After hearing this, Len touched Sora's forehead and sure, he has a fever.

"You shouldn't lie so you won't get a real sickness." Len said.

* * *

When they arrive at Len's house, they bring Sora to his room and take care of him. Fortunately, his temperature back to normal in the middle of the night. Kahoko, who is sleeping in the chair beside Sora's bed wake up and don't see Len who sleeping on the chair beside her before, she only finding herself with a blanket around her.

'Must be Len.' She thought. And then, she starts searching Len and finding him drinking a tea she made before they drift to sleep in the living room.

"Len?" Kahoko called his name and sit beside him.

"How is Sora?" he asked.

"He's fine. His temperature has come back to normal."

"I'm glad." After saying this, he hears Kahoko chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You said he is not important but you worrying about him so much."

Len is speechless. How he hate this when he can't say anything. It's like he is lose to Kahoko.

"By the way Len, why are you so quite at the amusement park?"

"Well…"

"Was that because of Sora who got my full attention?"

Len can't say anything.

"Len, you're jealous because of a four year old boy?" Kahoko said in disbelieve.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Just admit it Len."

"I hate this when you always win." Len said, pouting.

"You know, you're cute when you acting like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind it. We should come back and check Sora."

"You go first."

"You still feel jealous?" Kahoko asked with one eyebrow rising.

"So what if I am?" Len said in a child-like tone.

Kahoko only sighing. Sometime, it's harder to deal with a childish Len than a cold Len. Then she decides to stand in front of Len. Len only give her a confused face. Kahoko close her eyes and put her lips on his. After she pulls apart, she sees a dumbfounded violin prodigy. She only chuckling seeing her boyfriend's expression.

"Still feeling jealous?" Kahoko asked.

Len smiling and says "No."

'Well, maybe today is not as bad as I thought.' Len said mentally when they walking toward Sora's room.

* * *

**A/n: Whew, it's finish. What do you think about this story? Sorry for my grammatical errors. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**


End file.
